1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved magnetic blocks and, more particularly, pertains to providing education and entertainment to children playing with blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blocks and building related toys of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, blocks and building related toys of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing education and/or entertainment to children through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, a plurality of U.S. patents disclose magnets and blocks but none disclose a magnetic block as disclosed and claimed herein.
In this respect, the magnetic blocks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing education and entertainment to children playing with blocks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved magnetic blocks which can be used for providing education and entertainment to children playing with blocks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.